1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of substance mixture and more specifically fluid or liquid mixture involving within a dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, one design is illustrated by IPIFINI, Inc. at www.ipifini.com which utilizes buttons externally mounted to a soda bottle to mix flavors. However, the IPIFINI design illustrates an entirely different appartus and manner of operation than the instant invention.